Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a wafer loading apparatus including a heater and a film forming apparatus.
For example, an apparatus of forming a film on a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as ‘a wafer’) may form a thin film on a surface of the wafer by a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method or an epitaxial growth method. The film forming apparatus has a wafer loading apparatus (susceptor) disposed in a chamber (thin forming chamber) which can be depressurized. The wafer loading apparatus includes a stage on which the wafer is loaded, and a heater which heats the wafer loaded on a loading surface of the stage. The stage and the heater may be integrally formed with each other as a single unitary body.
In the wafer loading apparatus, a plurality of heater coils (heating resistor) may be arranged concentrically or spirally in a diameter direction of the stage on a back side of the stage to uniformly heat the wafer. However, in a conventional wafer loading apparatus, heat may be radiated from an outer peripheral portion (side surface) of the stage, and thus a temperature of an outer peripheral portion of the wafer may be lower than that of an inner portion (central portion) of the wafer. In other words, a temperature distribution in the wafer may not be uniform.
Thus, a heater coil may be added to an outer peripheral portion of a stage, and the outer peripheral portion of the stage may be heated by the added heater coil to make the temperature distribution of a wafer uniform (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-060245).